This application is a xc2xa7371 of PCT/DE98/03084 filed Oct. 15, 1998, based on German Application No. 197 46 205.7 filed Oct. 18, 1997, and German Application No. 198 07 433.6 filed Feb. 23, 1998.
This invention concerns a disinfectant composition containing chlorophenyl biguanide and/or chlorobenzyl biguanide compounds and benzoic acid or the salts thereof in an aqueous alcoholic solution, and it concerns their use in the dental field in particular.
Use of biguanide compounds such as chlorhexidine as disinfectants is essentially known. Chlorhexidine (1,1xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis[5-(4-chlorophenyl)biguanide] or N,Nxe2x80x3-bis(4-chlorophenyl)-3,12-diimino)-2,4,11,13-tetra-azatetra-decanediimidamide is a disinfectant with the following structure which also has an antiseptic effect in the oral cavity: 
Chlorhexidine has strongly basic groups with a guanidine structure. It has a very low toxicity and is tolerated well even by the mucous membranes. In addition, various derivatives of chlorhexidine are known. Examples include the diacetate, the digluconate and the hydrochloride. The diacetate is known to be soluble in water. In addition, it is also known from European Patent No. 185,971 that the antimicrobial activity of biguanide compounds against gram-positive bacteria is increased by the presence of alkyl glycoside surfactants.
International Patent WO 87/05501 discloses a mouthwash containing a salt of benzoic acid and chlorhexidine gluconate in an aqueous ethanolic solution. However, the composition disclosed there is not stable in storage and it does not have the property which a disinfectant must have if it is to be used for disinfecting toothbrushes or other objects outside the oral cavity.
The object of the present invention is to provide a disinfectant for use outside the oral cavity in the dental field, but at the same time it must have excellent fungicidal, bactericidal and virucidal effects, a short-term microbiocidal activity, a broad spectrum of effect, a low toxicity, no effects on the material of the objects to be disinfected and it should also be stable in storage.
This object is surprisingly achieved according to this invention by a disinfectant composition with a pH of 5 to 9, especially 5 to 8, containing:
a) 0.001 to 4 wt %, preferably 0.01 to 2 wt %, especially 0.6 to 2 wt %, based on the free base, one or more chlorophenyl biguanide and/or chlorobenzyl biguanide compounds,
b) 0.005 to 7 wt %, preferably 0.01 to 3 wt %, especially 0.5 to 3 wt %, based on the free acid, benzoic acid and/or a salt of benzoic acid, and
c) more than 25 wt %, preferably more than 35 wt %, especially 35 to 95 wt % or 35 to 75 wt % of a C2 to C4 alcohol, and
d) water, preferably 0.5 to 65 wt %, especially 25 to 65 wt % water.
In addition, the disinfectant composition may also contain, independently of one another:
e) 0.01 to 8 wt %, preferably 0.05 to 6 wt %, especially 1.0 to 5 wt % nonionic surfactants,
f) 0.01 to 5 wt %, preferably 1 to 5 wt % essential oils or fruit flavorings, in particular 0.02 to 4 wt % or 2 to 4 wt % thymol and/or menthol, and
g) 0 to 3 wt % sweeteners.
The following disinfectant composition has proven especially effective for small use quantities of chlorophenyl biguanide and/or chlorobenzyl biguanide compounds:
a) 0.001 to less than 0.1 wt %, based on the free base, of one or more chlorophenyl biguanide and/or chlorobenzyl biguanide compounds;
b) 0.005 to less than 0.1 wt %, based on the free acid, benzoic acid or a salt of benzoic acid;
c) 35 to 65 wt % of the alcohol; and
d) 35 to 65 wt % water.
Essential oils and fruit flavorings according to the present invention include, for example, menthol, thymol, eucalyptol, anethole, carvone, cineole [eucalyptol], eugenol, cinnamaldehyde, caryophyllene, geraniol, citronellol, linalool, salvene, thymol, terpinene, methylchavicol, methyl salicylate, mentyl acetate, vanillin, ionone, linalyl acetate, rhodinol, piperitone or mixtures thereof, in particular menthol or thymol. The composition preferably contains menthol.
Suitable sweeteners include, for example, saccharine sodium (sodium salt of 1,2-benzisothiazol-3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide, sodium salt of benzosulfimide), cyclamates, acesulfame potassium, aspartame [NutraSweet(copyright)], glycerol, sorbitol, mannitol and xylitol, preferably those without any cariogenic action.
The surfactant contained in the disinfectant solution is preferably an alkyl glycoside or an alkenyl glycoside, an alkoxylated alcohol, an alkoxylated carboxylic acid, a sorbitan ester, a polyethoxylated derivative of a sorbitan ester (in particular the commercial products Tween(copyright) and Span(copyright)), a polyglycerol ester, a sucrate (fatty acid ester of sucrose), an ester of fatty acid with a polyalcohol and/or a polyalkylene glycol. The surfactant may be an alkyl glycoside in particular.
The preferred alkyl and alkenyl glycosides are derived from fatty alcohols and from sugar molecules (ring structure or any other structure) and have glucose or maltose units in particular, optionally with glycosidic bonds, and an average molecular weight of 250 to 1000 g/mol, preferably 300 to 500 g/mol, and at least one hydrocarbon residue with 6 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 8 to 16 carbon atoms.
The alkyl and alkenyl glycosides may be oligomers, with the glycoside content consisting of 1 to 3 glycoside units on the average, preferably 1 to 2 glycoside units. The alkenyl glycosides may have one or two double bonds.
A typical monoglycoside in the present context would be, for example 
C8-C16-alkyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside (C6H11O6R)
Alkyl glycosides used according to this invention include, for example, the commercial products Plantacare(copyright) from Henkel KGaA (e.g., grade 818 UP containing 50% active substance and 3-5% polyglucose in aqueous dispersion, neutralized with an organic acid such as acetic acid).
The disinfectant composition is preferably adjusted to a pH of approximately 7. Other known additives such as thickeners, preservatives, coloring agents, antioxidants, perfumes, taste enhancers, fluoride ions, donors, foaming agents, etc. may also be present in the composition.
For example, it may be advantageous to use the disinfectant composition in the form of a gel, foam or spray. Such a composition would then contain, in addition to the disinfectant described above, 10 to 90 wt %, preferably 20 to 60 wt % of a blowing agent such as dimethyl ether, carbon dioxide, propane, butane or a halohydrocarbon such as a fluorochlorocarbon or a fluorocarbon or 0.1 to 10 wt %, preferably 0.2 to 2 wt % of a thickener (gelation agent) such as cellulose or chemically modified cellulose derivatives such as hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose or water-soluble salts of cellulose ethers, biologically engineered polysugars (such as xanthenes), polyvinyl alcohols, copolymers of maleic acid with vinyl monomers, polyacrylic acid or the salts thereof, polyarylamides, Carbopol(copyright) or cationic polymers such as flotation aids.
Toothbrushes are used in the oral cavity for cleaning teeth. The mechanical cleaning effect of a toothbrush is usually reinforced by dental care products to prevent a buildup of food residues and bacteria in the oral cavity as much as possible. Dental care products such as toothpaste may contain disinfectants. Use of disinfectants in mouthwash preparations is also known. The constant action of disinfectant measures when bactericidal agents are used in oral care products may weaken the physiological oral flora. The disinfectant composition according to this invention is also designed for use outside the oral cavity with regard to its composition. Then there can be no weakening of the oral flora in accordance with this use.
The disinfectant composition according to this invention is preferably used for disinfection of objects which are used in the oral cavity, e.g. for tooth care. Objects of this type include for example toothbrushes, dental picks, dental braces, dental splints, tooth guards, devices for washing out the mouth (spray jets or dental prostheses). These objects are exposed to bacteria, viruses or fungi in the oral cavity in the process of cleaning the teeth and are often cleaned inadequately with water after use. This cleaning is inadequate from a microbiological standpoint in particular. Toothbrushes, for example, can be an ideal culture medium for bacteria and fungi when they are left to stand for several hours at room temperature after a cleaning and then are used again. Viruses may remain infectious for several days. The disinfectant composition is used to particular advantage in a device according to International Patent WO 98/01054.
The efficacy of the disinfectant composition for the above-mentioned applications has been demonstrated on the basis of various microbiological tests. The concentrations given are each based on the active ingredient.